<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой океан by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441292">Мой океан</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021'>WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Fanmix, M/M, «Русалочка» наоборот: сначала любовь потом спасение</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о любви океана и человека</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой океан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
Слушайте <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/katsudno2018/playlists/1006">Мой океан</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/katsudno2018">katsudno2018</a> на Яндекс.Музыке</p><p><b>Действие первое, в котором Юри приходит к Виктору после Чемпионата мира в Токио</b><br/>
<i>Юри:</i><br/>
Вот тебе чувства —<br/>
В них и причина любого искусства<br/>
Мы ранены грустью<br/>
Но где-то на дне наших глаз<br/>
Я вижу надежду</p><p>Время любить, не время разбрасывать бомбы<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/7113863/track/51143747">Чувства</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/188970">Animal ДжаZ</a></p><p><b>Действие второе, в котором Виктор влюбляется в Юри и придумывает программу «Эрос»</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Видно, была не знакома нам раньше любовь еще<br/>
Но это же и не любовь уже — это Любовище<br/>
И мы в ней по уши<br/>
Двое беспомощно тонущих<br/>
Захлебывающихся и отчаянно стонущих<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/5423642/track/41404735">С нами (Орфей и Эвридика)</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/160970">Noize MC</a></p><p><b>Действие третье, в котором Виктор уходит с головой в тренировки новой программы и забывает о Юри</b><br/>
<i>Юри:</i><br/>
Знаешь, я теряю свободу,<br/>
Когда теряю тебя, и я теряю голос</p><p>Для тебя никто я, и что<br/>
Я вообще могу изменить — я для тебя не первый<br/>
Чтобы между нами осталась эта нелепая нить —<br/>
Я разрываю нервы…<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/474096/track/35487139">Нервы</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/428038">Нервы</a></p><p><b>Действие четвертое, в котором Юри оставляет Виктора и исчезает в океане</b><br/>
<i>Юри:</i><br/>
Таю один, таю один, как прежде<br/>
Рвется мое слабое сердце<br/>
Боли в груди, ты не ищи меня<br/>
Но я один, вечно один, как прежде<br/>
Верен себе, но лишь тобой отвержен<br/>
Талый твой лед, он погубил меня<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/530821/track/4764890">Холодный прибой слёз</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/157479">Stigmata</a></p><p><b>Действие пятое, в котором Виктор ищет Юри на берегу и не находит</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Все обиды смоет дождь, вызывая взглядом дрожь<br/>
Ты стоишь, а, чуть дыша, тают вереницы льда<br/>
Все победы смоет дождь, здесь всегда всё будет так<br/>
Берег пуст, огонь потух, для тебя и для меня!<br/>
Для меня…<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/3921196/track/32208435">Дождь</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/425624">#####</a></p><p><b>Действие шестое, в котором Виктор готовится к поискам Юри в океане</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Я готовлю снаряжение, чтоб нырнуть на вечность<br/>
Этой ночью мне снова не спать<br/>
Кислорода нет в баллоне, а мне наплевать</p><p>Там в глубинах океан, киты и твое колечко<br/>
Я смог отбросить тени света, стать течением без ветра<br/>
Но не знал, без твоих плеч эта игра не стоит свеч<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/7246554/track/51787743">Киты</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/4774224">Мы</a></p><p><b>Действие седьмое, в котором Виктор ищет Юри в океане и снова не находит</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Бездонным морем ты в мой океан<br/>
На краю бездны нет места нам<br/>
Но ты найди и проведи<br/>
Лучами солнца изнутри</p><p>Твоя волна накроет меня<br/>
Нет воздуха я задыхаюсь, пока<br/>
Мы встретимся уже в облаках<br/>
Как только ты коснешься меня<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/7110407/track/51130394">Мой океан</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/2499304">4 Апреля</a></p><p><b>Действие восьмое, в котором Юри спасает Виктора, но не может вернуться вместе с ним</b><br/>
<i>Юри:</i><br/>
Из последних сил<br/>
Заставлял я биться сердце твое<br/>
Моя жизнь сгорала вместе с тобой</p><p>Дыши со мной еще один день<br/>
Я буду считать часы<br/>
Прижми ладонь к груди моей<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/2253591/track/19987679">Дыши со мной</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/169904">[Amatory]</a></p><p><b>Действие девятое, в котором Виктор забывает, как выглядит Юри</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Первый, неумелый и жадный<br/>
Первый, но для нас навсегда останется последний<br/>
Нарисовал на листе безупречного<br/>
Лица твоего линии губ<br/>
И дуги ресниц<br/>
Это все, все что осталось после тебя<br/>
Остальное забыл навсегда<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/6065344/track/45192796">В сердце моём</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/1337916">Origami</a></p><p><b>Действие десятое, в котором Виктор вспоминает Юри</b><br/>
<i>Виктор:</i><br/>
Я завтра во сне умру<br/>
И мне придется встретить всех мертвых близких и друзей<br/>
Один за одним они мимо пройдут<br/>
Чтоб один на один оставить меня с ним<br/>
Его глаза синие, и ощущения такие сильные<br/>
Что хочется просто обнять его и не отдать никому<br/>
Ведь я вспомнил почему, почему</p><p>Я застрял навсегда в новом мире, раскрашенном в синий<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/2961481/track/25168295">Синее</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/3313381">ЛСП</a></p><p><b>Действие одиннадцатое, в котором Юри обещает вернуться</b><br/>
<i>Юри:</i><br/>
Я вернусь, так и знай<br/>
Я всегда стою за твоей спиной<br/>
Через гвалт птичьих стай<br/>
Я всегда иду следом за тобой<br/>
Неба синь моих глаз<br/>
Будет свысока за тобой следить<br/>
Смоль волос в поздний час<br/>
Будет кутать стон из твоей груди<br/>
© <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/219373/track/17189127">Я вернусь</a> — <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/artist/429732">7000$</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>